


An Inconvenient Time

by 23fayk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23fayk/pseuds/23fayk
Summary: He froze, he felt it, the first twinges of his heat. How could he not have realized, and why did it have to happen on the drive back to the bunker from a hunt. It probably had something to do with the big sexy alpha in the backseat, but he wasn’t going to worry about that now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 72





	An Inconvenient Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted so constructive criticism is welcome;)
> 
> Also the story doesn’t really pertain to what’s happening on the show right now

He froze, he felt it, the first twinges of his heat. How could he not have realized, and why did it have to happen on the drive back to the bunker from a hunt. It probably had something to do with the big sexy alpha in the backseat, but he wasn’t going to worry about that now. The worst part was his brother was sitting next to him, even though Sam’s a beta it was still embarrassing. He felt another twinge in his gut and winced a bit. “Dean are you ok, did the ghost hurt you, do you want me to heal you?” Cas asked noticing Dean’s discomfort. “No Cas I’m fine, I just may possibly be goingintoheat” he rushed out in one breath. Dean’s face burned red as Cas started at him with wide eyes in the mirror and Sam snorted a laugh. 

...

After they pull into the hotel parking lot Dean grabs his bag and runs to check into his room. One of the only times Dean is great full for Sam’s stubbornness, is that he always insists that they stay somewhere a little nicer when Dean goes into heat. Of course Dean argued at first, saying they should be saving money, but Sam would have none of it and made sure they were always at a three star hotel or a nicer motel. Since they’ve had the bunker for so long now Dean hasn’t had a heat in a hotel in years, he’s a little nervous to now. Once Dean enters his room he immediately strips down and hops in the shower to cool his feverish skin. His heat is moving along very fast and he has a feeling it’s because of a certain alpha angel. After the shower, Dean decides to sleep for a bit to keep his energy for what he knows is going to be a long few days.

...

He wakes up to a soft knock on his door. “Who is it?” He questions in a sleepy voice. “It’s Cas, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok.” Dean’s eyes widened and he jumped out of bed getting dressed quickly, “You can come in Cas.” The door slowly opened and Dean nearly whimpered at what he sees. Cas doesn’t have anything on but an undershirt and sweat pants that are clearly Sam’s by the length. He wants to moan and growl at the same time because Cas is wearing Sam’s clothes. He brushed that thought aside because he could smell Cas’s scent of cedar, ocean, and honey and it was damn near mouthwatering. Cas had a look of shock on his face which confused Dean until he smelt the air, he was getting slick. Dean turned bright red and stood there like a deer in headlights while Cas tried to fumble out an apology. “I’m sorry Dean I shouldn’t have come here this was a stupid idea I’ll just leave” he said hurriedly. Dean grabbed his arm,“please don’t go. Please Cas I need you please don’t leave, because if you do I’ll feel like you don’t want me.” Cas gave him a small smile and lifted Dean’s chin up from looking at the growing,“My sweet omega, I will always want you.” Cas leaned in and softly pressed there lips together and Dean was instantly filled with the emotions he kept at bay for the angel all these years. The kiss quickly turned dirty and Dean was near tears with want as his heat became more prominent. “Fuck Cas please I need your knot in me so bad, please,” Dean whined. Cas practically ripped Dean’s shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. Cas was already rock hard and angel zapped the rest of their clothes off becoming impatient. “That’s a handy little trick” Dean mused with a smile. Cas rolled his eyes and tossed Dean onto the bed with basically no effort. “And that was incredibly hot” Dean said with hunger in his eyes. They kissed slow and dirty until Dean was begging Cas to knot him. “Please Cas I need you inside of me need to feel your big knot want to feel you fill me up with your cum.” Cas couldn’t denied him so he slowly traced a finger down his chest, to his stomach, all the way down to his tight hole that was pouring out slick. Cas circled the wetness before very slowly pushing in. “Please Cas I need more I can handle it” Dean whined again. Cas chuckled,”I know, but I love to watch you squirm.” Finally Cas added another finger, but what Dean wasn’t expecting was for Cas to start licking his dripping hole. Dean moaned loudly and arched his back practically seeing stars. Cas had decided he had done enough teasing and added another finger quickly pumping all three stretching him out. When Cas deemed him ready enough Dean was already a sweaty whimpering mess and he couldn’t wait to see how dean looked when he came. Dean felt the tip of Cas’s dick at his entrance and gave a little whine that made Cas just want to shove right in him. Cas slowly pushed in until he bottomed out and they both moaned loudly. “Cas move please I need you to move” Dean begged. Cas could never say no to him, so he started to gently rock his hips moaning at the tight wet heat. They were both panting heavily as Cas started slamming into him harder and faster. “Cas I’m so close” Dean said with a moan. Cas wasn’t far behind and could already feel his knot forming on his cock. Cas reached up and jerked Dean’s dick a few times while hitting that spot inside before he came with a cry of his name. A few more hard thrusts and his knot was catching on Dean’s hole until finally Cas came inside of Dean with a loud groan. After Cas’s knot went down he rolled and kissed the top of Dean’s head whispering words of praise in his ear until he fell asleep.


End file.
